The Confession
by Pan12398
Summary: Heero and the G-boys are sent on a search and rescue mission for a mythical creature, will they accept?


Prologue:  
  
Okay so far there's been some sort of special bond between Heero and Duo ever since Duo stepped in front of a bullet for him wounding him very badly, no not something gay or anything, just a little more than friends, the Gundams are actually starting to become more than family.  
  
1 Part 1:The mission  
  
  
  
Duo sleepily opened his eyes to the overflowing darkness, the chill in the air embraced him, he shuddered. He hopped out of bed and threw on a long sleeved shirt. He had to admit, out of all the cheap and disgusting Motels the Gundams had been staying at, this one took the cake! It's walls would practically fall apart if even a feather touched them! Duo opened the door to the kitchen, and much to his displeasure, Heero was still up typing on his little gray laptop he always took with him. 'Awe man! How is it I always get stuck with this guy when it comes to rooms!' Duo rolled his eyes back.  
  
"Come on I'm board out of my mind Heero, please tell me you found us another mission?"  
  
"Actually, I'm quite upset at the mission we were give in. I've been sitting here all night trying to decide weather to accept it or discard it."  
  
"Okay now I'm curious, what makes Heero Yui so pissed of that he can't even say yes or no? What in God's name is the mission Heero!"  
  
"It's a search and rescue mission." Duo spit out the milk in his mouth from the carton he was drinking.  
  
"Search and rescue! Who do they think we are!? Gundams with a cause!?"  
  
"My point exactly." Duo gave out a sigh of obligation.  
  
"I guess we have no other choice, I mean we're all board out of our minds and I'm stuck in an almost microscopic room with Mr. Zero personality. Take the stupid mission we've got nothing better to do. But if another one come up like this, reject a.s.a.p. " Heero looked down at his computer.  
  
"Mission accepted, provide information necessary."  
  
"I'm gonna go tell the others to get ready to gather in our little 'Search Party'. You can watch the information my computer gives you."  
  
"Please specify name." The computer's mutated voice sounded.  
  
"Uh, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Hello Duo, here is the information you'll need to accomplish your mission. You are searching for Angel Kennith. She is a very important commodity to Oz, they will do anything to keep her within their power so be expecting top lines of defense."  
  
"Uh computer, how old is this Angel girl were talking about? Just for curiosity sakes?"  
  
"15, one year younger than all the all the Gundams, the same age as Quatra."  
  
"Smart computer."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you have a picture?"  
  
"Yes, but Heero warned me not to show it to you."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"I must obey Heero Yui at all costs." Right then Heero and the other Gundams who were still half-asleep, entered the room.  
  
"Heero, what's with all this you telling your computer not to show me Angel's picture?"  
  
"I didn't think you could handle it by yourself." Quatra giggled Duo ignored him.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, I don't think it would hurt much, computer, display photograph."  
  
"Yes Heero." A picture appeared on the screen.  
  
"Whomph!" Duo fell over in his chair.  
  
"Holy Shit!" The other Gundams later followed him on the floor. Heero smiled at their response.  
  
"I can tell this mission's going to be very distracting.  
  
"Heero, I have collected some rumored information for you."  
  
"Bring up the info. Computer."  
  
"Angel is rumored to be a Siren."  
  
"A what!?" Duo and Woufei questioned in unison.  
  
"A Siren, a supposedly mythical creature from the book 'The Oddessy', they have the power to entrance any un-married man with the song of their voice. In ancient Greece, Nobles would capture these creatures and have them perform for royalty collecting large fees."  
  
"So your saying that Oz has captured Angel so they can hear her sing?"  
  
"Yes, unless kissed by someone not entranced by their voice, a true love, they cannot be released of their unearthly curse."  
  
"And what would that unearthly curse be?"  
  
"If told by their captor to attack, they must do so, otherwise they will self destruct. And once the kiss is made, the Siren will be granted any one wish. "  
  
"Bummer." Quatra raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, what if they tell her to attack us?" The computer was silent.  
  
"Run, run very fast."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the moral support." Woufei rolled his eyes back.  
  
"Now all we need to is figure out who should go in and rescue Angel, while the rest of us hold them off." All the Gundams immediately responded to Heero by waving their hands madly in the air.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll go, it seems you four would get a little distracted."  
  
"Are you kidding! Who wouldn't with a girl that hot!"  
  
"All Sirens tend to be in your words Duo, 'hot'. It's in their breed. But I must say I have never quite come across one this beautiful, at least from the paintings."  
  
"And this comes from a computer."  
  
"I do think it is wise for Heero to go, he seems less distracted."  
  
"Yeah, that's cause he's not human."  
  
"Let's just get started with the mission." Trowa said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, any idea where they might be hiding Angel?"  
  
"My calculations confirm that she will be performing for the Oz soldiers tomorrow at 6:30 p.m. on the dot."  
  
"Thank you computer, that will be all." With those words the computer shut down leaving a black screen.  
  
"Shall we be leaving soon?"  
  
"Anything to escape this dumpy little prison!" They all laughed together.  
  
"So the plan is I will go in dressed as an Oz soldier to attend the performance, that's when Woufei will cut the power, then Quatra, you distract the soldiers. Duo, you and Trowa will take can care of the mobile dolls they'll send out after Quatra and Sandrock. Okay?" Nobody dared to object to Heero Yui.  
  
"Good, it's 6: 17 now, we should be going right now. Well see ya there. All but Heero left for the hanger, oh yes, this was going to be quite an interesting mission.  
  
-In the Oz compound-  
  
"Angel, are you ready for your performance?" Zechs Marquees quarried the young lady sitting in front of a small mirror. She was wearing a tight fitting pure white floor-length dress with some design across the top. Her hair was a dominant brown, just past her knees. Her celestial wings went down to her waist. She turned to Zechs, her bright Indigo blue eyes shown brightly.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" He ignored her comment.  
  
"My good friend Trieze Kushranadda is coming to see you, so I want you to make this your best performance ever, understand?"  
  
"Yes Master." She looked back into the mirror; a weird clip was holding her hair up so her fair skinned neck shown. She stood up and followed Zechs outside behind the stage. As usual she peeked beyond the curtains and saw the ever so famous Trieze Kushranadda sitting in a high balcony seat. She also noticed a young man sitting in the front row, out of all her concerts she had never seen him before, she quickly dismissed him. As usual, the room was filled with men, and only men. 'Of course' she thought. 'They're the only ones I can trance, what was I expecting?'  
  
"Now Gentlemen, please welcome the wonderful Miss Angel." Angel sat in a velvet chair with her hand-held harp on her lap. She drew in a deep breath. The maroon curtains opened and the crowd clapped.  
  
Angel started playing on her harp; Heero couldn't see what was so special about this, that is until she started singing. She seemed to glow with a radiant white light of a, well. Angel. Heero was totally entranced by her voice he lost all of his senses. She moved so gracefully with her hands across her harp, Heero looked up at Trieze who was open-mouthed and on the edge of his seat. Then suddenly,  
  
"Bist, Bist, Bist." The lights flickered off and on until they were completely out.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
"Enemy attack, enemy attack!" One of the guards screamed out.  
  
"Battle stations!" But by then it was too late. Heero was already up on the stage. He grabbed Angel and swung her over his shoulder. She clutched her harp with a death-grip, she was not going to loose the last thing she had to remind her of her home back in Europe, back in the forests where she used to live as a child. She would sing to all the Unicorns and fairy's. But one god forsaken day, that awful Zechs Marquees and his soldiers had heard her singing and they captured her. She didn't know who this person was who was carrying her, but she trusted him. She figured he was extremely strong cause he was whipping her around like she was a rag doll. All around her the Oz compound was crashing down killing the soldiers and distinguished guests. The man who was holding Angel, or in her perspective, boy who was holding her leapt through a window landing on the ground outside. It was mid afternoon and the sunshine shown brightly. Usually she would fight back, but hey, he was getting her out of the compound, this was way farther then she'd ever gotten. Then suddenly she set her eyes apon something she'd never forget. It was a huge and colossal, thing. She had no Idea what it was but she concluded to be some sort of demon. They were in the woods now and Oz was far out of sight. The boy slowed down and came to a halt. He set Angel down and looked back, then looked at her. His eyes became locked in hers. She seemed o glow with beauty and radiance, but Heero concluded it was because she was a Siren, so he snapped out of it.  
  
"My name is Heero Yui, I was sent here to rescue you." He was breathing a little fast, she didn't blame him.  
  
"My name is Angel."  
  
"I know what your name is, come with me, the others are probably waiting for us already, that was easier than one would expect."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yes, my friends."  
  
"Uh, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did you rescue me, so you could capture me?"  
  
"No, we were sent a mission and we accepted it."  
  
"Why would anyone send you a mission to find me? Nobody except Zechs and Trieze knows I'm not where I'm supposed to be."  
  
"Then who sent the mission?"  
  
"That's what I was just asking you."  
  
"I'll have to talk to Wufei about that one. Anyway, where are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Back home, in northern Europe, there's a cave that leads to a hidden glen, that's where my friends and family are."  
  
"I want to warn you the guys might trample you over with questions, so be prepared." They kept walking until a gunshot was fired. Bang!  
  
"Ahhhh!" It had hit Heero in the arm.  
  
"Stop right there! In the name of Oz and the Trieze faction!" Heero grabbed her hand.  
  
"Run!" They kept running hand in hand until they came to the edge of a waterfall.  
  
"We're trapped."  
  
"Hey you! Stop!"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Her question seemed urgent.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Answer it! I can't help you unless you say it!"  
  
"Say what!"  
  
"I can't tell you!" The had to shout over the noise of the waterfall.  
  
"Please say it!"  
  
"What! What do you want me to say!"  
  
"Answer me! Do you trust me!" Heero hesitated.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then jump!" She grabbed his hand and leapt off the edge of the waterfall.  
  
"What are you doing! Your gonna kill us both!"  
  
"You said you trusted me, so don't worry!" Then with a whoosh! Heero and Angel were floating in mid-air! Well, Angel was floating, Heero was hanging on for dear life. They emerged in the mist so the soldiers wouldn't be able to see them. Heero was having a hard time breathing, but as usual didn't say anything. After about 15 minutes the Oz soldiers left to search in other places, thinking they flew off somewhere. They slowly came out of the water, not to mention soaking wet. They slowly came up over the water fall checking to see if any soldiers were left, none were. Angel set Heero down. They were both shivering from the cold.  
  
"What was that whole 'do you trust me?' bit back there about?"  
  
"A Siren cannot fly with someone who doesn't trust her."  
  
"Ah, well we better get back."  
  
"But we're soaked to the bone!"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. But it's not like we have a change of clothes around."  
  
"We have the sun."  
  
"That would take hours! Maybe a whole day because of all the trees!"  
  
"Boy, you humans must've done poor documentation on Sirens."  
  
"Well the first one to discover you was blind."  
  
"Oh, uh, well let me show you." She backed up from Heero and held her hands to her mouth as if calling someone from a far distance. She let her voice ring out over the horizon. Amazingly, the trees opened! They literally bent over so sunlight could get in! Her voice didn't stop there. A rush of warm wind came in and literally scooped up Heero and Angel were air born with warm wind rushing at them at about 30 miles an hour. The wind that had picked them up, set them down just as gently. They were dry! Like they had never even been near water!  
  
"Amazing!" Heero was starring at himself like a child would a new toy. Angel cleared her throat.  
  
"I believe you said you had friends waiting." Heero snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh yes, they should be not to far." After about 15 minutes of walking they came to a clearing. They bent down and hid behind the bushes.  
  
"Stay here a second." He stood up and walked into the clearing where the others were waiting impatiently. Duo jumped up.  
  
"Heero! What took you so long! And where's the girl?" They all gathered around.  
  
"Guys, she's been through a lot, take it easy on her okay?"  
  
"What's this Mr. Perfect soldier has emotions?" Heero shot Duo a cold stare.  
  
"Guess not." Heero turned around and signaled for Angel to come out. Harp in hand, Angel stepped into the sunlight. The Gundams starred in awe at the beautiful figure standing in front of them.  
  
"Hello." Her voice was sweet as pure chocolate. Not surprisingly, Quatra was the first one to step forward.  
  
"Hello, I'm Quatra Rabarbra Winters." He held out his hand and she took it. Then Trowa.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Then Woufei.  
  
" Woufei Chang." And last was Duo.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, pleased to meet you." She giggled.  
  
"What?" Duo seemed somewhat insulted.  
  
"It's just, I've never seen this many people at one time who have been given a gift from the Fairies."  
  
"Fairies?"  
  
"Yes, if needed in the future for special purpose, they will be given a gift from a particular Fairy. I have met all of the Fairies that blessed you. " Woufei was now interested.  
  
"Could you tell us about the Fairies?"  
  
"Of course." They all sat down near a stream in the clearing. The Gundams sat on the ground while Angel sat down on a rock above the tiny stream.  
  
"So tell us about them, the Fairies." Angel laughed.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious that Quatra was blessed by Allison, the Fairy of friendship and high-spirits."  
  
"No surprise there." They all laughed.  
  
"And Woufei, you are very lucky, you were blessed by Natalie, the Fairy of honor and wisdom."  
  
"Who blessed me?" Duo was bursting with excitement.  
  
"You, were blessed by Tiffany, Fairy of strength and good humor."  
  
"Yup, that's Duo alright."  
  
"And you Trowa, were blessed by Jane, Fairy of peace and Serenity."  
  
"How about Heero?" Angel was silent.  
  
"Heero, has not yet been blessed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel looked up at Heero who was sitting far away from them typing on his laptop.  
  
"Heero was cursed, not blessed." Nobody spoke.  
  
"He was cursed by Vivian, fairy of hate and sorrow. So it should be no surprise if he acts cold all the time."  
  
"Is there anyway we can help him?" Quatra's eyes pleaded for an answer.  
  
"There is one way, but he must not know of it, otherwise he will object to it." Angel now spoke in a whispered hush.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The Queen of the fairies, Queen Serenity can lift any curse, especially Vivian's."  
  
"Wow, first I was all agents this search and rescue thing, but hey battling evil fairy gods? This can't get any better!" Duo and the others laughed together, unbeknownst to them Heero was watching.  
  
"Why can't I just let go? Be like them? The strangest thing was I just felt that way 5 seconds ago." His gaze intensified.  
  
"With her." 


End file.
